hey bulldog
by Raccoon Rocky
Summary: "Ainda não sei o porquê de dar ouvidos a vira-latas, Sirius." /yaoi. SiRem. SiReg./


hey bulldog.

* * *

><p>Twoshot. Títulos: "Hey Bulldog", "The Black Dog" e "I Wanna Be Your Dog" <em>emprestados-sem-pedir <em>das bandas The Beatles, Led Zeppelin e The Stooges, respectivamente.

Classificação +16. Slash, humor/romance. SiReg; SiRem.

[1st chapter: Remus' POV. / 2nd chapter : Sirius' POV.]

* * *

><p>1. the black dog<p>

Os gemidos eram indecentemente altos. Típico. Típico, mas ele quase _gania._ E isso parece-me sair dos limites. Principalmente se Sirius agora transa com o próprio irmão no banheiro dos monitores. Porque eu deixo aquele pervertido usar o banheiro dos monitores da Gryffindor com certeza é uma excelente pergunta. Mas ele ainda está lá e eu ainda estou aqui; sentindo-me impotente, corado, e sem a menor dúvida, incrivelmente excitado. Eu odeio Sirius Black. É mentira e o Prongs já sabe. Merda.

Não faço ideia da hora em que Padfoot voltou ontem e, sinceramente, não sinto a menor vontade de perguntá-lo. Olheiras estão pintando aquele belo rosto, mas o sorriso dele faz com que você sequer note qualquer outro detalhe. James está empaturrando-se de torradas com geleia e Peter derramou suco de abóbora na Lily, o que irá causá-lo uma ou outra azaração no instante que James notar. Aquele cachorro correu atrás de mim quando levantei subitamente do meu lugar à mesa e disse que eu estava estranho com ele esses dias. Minha mente não conectou-se com o canal da fala e não respondi nada. Seus olhos cinzentos deram-me certo nervosismo e eu apertei o passo. Ele desistiu e resolveu deixar a próxima abordagem para depois da aula de Poções.

Imagino que meu cabelo estivesse cheirando a queimado, porque Sirius franziu levemente o nariz ao vir falar comigo novamente. O que houve, o que eu fiz e outras palavras escorregaram pelos lábios mais desejados e, consequentemente, beijados de Hogwarts. Juro que só processei as primeiras frases quando ele já tinha desatado a falar as próximas dez.

– Ahn, Sirius... Eu somente estou cansado. McGonnagal realmente deve pensar que eu tenho uns seis braços ou algo assim e...

– Não, Moony. Você 'tá me evitando. Esse é o ponto em questão. E talvez isso tenha a ver com algo que eu faça, fale ou com o Regulus.

(Pani. Excesso de informação. Sistema de autodestruição ativado. Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis...)

– O quê? Não. Por que eu...? – Merlin, devo parecer um completo retardado. Saint Mungus deve estar deixando seus pacientes escaparem – Olha, eu realmente não estou te evitando. E muito menos por quem você saí ou deixa de sair.

Olhar de incredulidade. Sério, como ele sabe se expressar com os olhos.

– Então você não tem nenhuma opinião sobre minhas fodas, e muito menos fica cochichando-as com James igualmente à uma garota de 11 anos?

– Exatamente.

– Prazer, eu sou Morgana. Certo, Remus. Continue a agir como um idiota.

Hey, de quantas cores eu fiquei nesses últimos milésimos de segundo?

– Padfoot, o único e completo idiota aqui é você. Narcisista, estúpido. Honestamente, acha mesmo que as pessoas são brinquedos? Você usa, enjoa e joga fora? Bom, esperava que talvez seu_ irmão _não fosse tratado como um. Apenas para sua curiosidade: as pessoas não são seus joguinhos. Perdão por provavelmente ofender seu egocentrismo. Devia ter ido para Slytherin, já que é exatamente igual a eles.

Creio não ter mais ar em meus pulmões, nem coragem de sair do dormitório pelo resto do dia. Saí chocando propositalmente nossos ombros e odiando as últimas palavras que escaparam da minha boca. Foram mal escolhidas e pesaram nele, sei disso. _Oh, agora vou parecer um apaixonado arrependido_. E a pior parte? Invalidar o deboche, vendo que, de fato, estou realmente assim.

Péssimo dia, péssima noite. Estou com fome, dor de cabeça e com meu distintivo de monitor-chefe na mão da Minerva. Queria uma boa desculpa, apesar de desconfiar que não possuo sequer uma ruim. Fui dispensado e meu cargo de monitor momentaneamente ameaçado, caso perdesse mais uma aula.

Arrastei-me pela escadaria e cheguei realmente cedo para a aula do Professor Bins.

Obviamente a primeira figura reconhecida por mim foi Sirius. Não tínhamos trocado outras palavras depois do meu acesso de fúria. Ele ficou ao lado de James e Peter encaminhou-se a mim.

– Remus, você e o Sirius, ontem...

– É, Wormtail, nós nos desentendemos. Quer dizer, eu berrei com ele... Não foi bem uma conversa. Ah, esquece isso. – Minha garganta parecia seca e nem pronunciei seu nome.

– Bem, eu ia dizer para _você_ esquecer isso. Daqui a pouco vocês estão se falando. Lua cheia, você sabe. – Seus olhinhos miúdos acompanharam minhas unhas retraindo-se involuntariamente contra a carne da minha palma a simples menção da fase atual da lua. Era essa noite. De novo.

Por mais infantil que ele conseguisse ser, não me deixaria sem ajuda nessa situação. Não por isso já ter se tornado rotina, mas pela lealdade quase cega que o Sirius mantem pelos amigos. Uma das únicas grandes qualidades dele mas que, de algum modo, foi essencial em nos manter unidos por todo esse tempo. E para nossa reconciliação, eu acho.

Foi uma noite comumente dolorosa, mas enquanto o lobo dilacerava meu peito, pude sentir o focinho do cachorro preto encostando no dele, numa vã tentativa de acalmá-lo, de não me machucar. Mais tarde, depois do cervo manter o lobisomem amuado no extremo canto da parede, senti o sono chegando e vi de relance a lua saindo do céu. As estrelas sumiam e a noite esbranquiçava. Pude acompanhar o cachorro deitando-se perto do que eu acreditava já ser eu, e ver o garoto esguio de longos cabelos negros tomar forma ao meu lado.

Enquanto nós quatro arrumávamos o que sobrara de nossas vestes, senti a necessidade de falar com ele.

– Desculpe.

– O quê? – Os conhecidos olhos estreitaram-se.

– Você ouviu. Quer dizer, desculpa, Sirius.

Sorriu. E sem ter dado qualquer consentimento, estava em seus braços, num abraço sufocante.

– Sem problemas, Moony. – Seu hálito morno bateu em meu pescoço.

O caminho de volta era iluminado pelo Sol matinal e finalmente minha mente começava a maquinar que eu não havia desculpado Sirius, realmente. Ainda estava chateado com a situação em que ele estava e tudo o que eu sentia por aquele cachorro preto.

Se ainda existia alguma coragem em mim, ela foi reunida em função de dar uma passada rápida, postando-me de frente para ele.

Meus lábios estavam _empurrando_ os dele e, com mil diabos, aquilo poderia ser tudo que _não_ um beijo.

Afastei-me e toda a expressão dele era a mais pura confusão.

(Posso cavar um buraco no gramado para enterrar-me e já volto?)

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>gente, primeira fanfic. inseguro total. se alguém gostar, please, avisa, ok?

só atualizo com reviews; beijo e me segue no twitter.


End file.
